


Dancing With Myself

by TC_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Vessel Interactions, Bonding, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Forced Bonding, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Lucifer bringing Sam to orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Other, POV Lucifer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Samifer - Freeform, Self-Hatred, Self-Pleasure, Self-cest, Set during "Swan Song", inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in "Swan Song", Lucifer decides to spend some quality time with his vessel Sam Winchester.<br/>This story is solely porn without plot and deals with self-pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Myself

"Are we having fun yet, Sam?"

Sam tried so desperately to ignore Lucifer's taunting. To claw at the walls and fight against the powerful being. It had only been twenty-four hours, but it had felt like a lifetime since having been taken over. The mission had been clear, but the hunter had unestimated the morning star. It may had been his body, but he was not the one in control and he never felt more helpless in his entire life. How could he be in his own vessel, with someone else pulling the strings?

Lucifer sat back in his seat, in an abandoned house; smirking at the feeling of Sam clawing at the walls. Poor boy - he and his brother truly thought they could beat the Devil himself. Perhaps it was arrogance that caused the false sense of security, but they should have known that they weren't dealing with their usual brand of monster.

Possessing a vessel was such an interesting sensation - you felt like yourself and the human all at the same time. And he could access every single one of the younger Winchester's thoughts and memories; and he and Dean truly believed their plan with work. If Lucifer was capable of feeling sorry for humans, it'd be that moment only.

Smirking gently, Lucifer sat back in the seat with his fingers laced atop his stomach. This vessel was nice. Comfortable. Nick had been able to hold him at first, but even the widow wore thin as the days went on and it would have only been a matter of time before the humanly form would have exploded. No, he was exactly where he was supposed to be and most likely the most content he had been since being casted out of Heaven.

"How about some bonding time, Sam?" Lucifer asked, "It might do us some good."

_I don't want to kill anymore people…_

Lucifer chuckled lightly at Sam's innocence, shaking his head as he leaned back further into the seat, his vessel's long legs out stretched before him. Such a poor soul; he was in agony - the archangel could feel it. He would think the human would be grateful for punishing those who treated him like a puppet his whole life. Why couldn't the Winchester see how alike they were?

Rolling his head in a circular motion, Lucifer let out a calm sigh while reaching down to begin undoing his belt buckle. Inside, Sam waited skeptically to see what the Devil was going to do. Even though the angel could access his vessel's thoughts and feelings, the same didn't go for the person he was inside of. It was nerve wracking to just be taking a backseat in your own skin.

"Don't be so nervous, Sam," Lucifer lulled, "I promise to be gentle."

Sam's soul stiffened inside, as he could only watch his own hands undoing his belt and pulling the zipper down on his denim pants. What the hell was Lucifer even planning? There was no one around; everyone had been slaughtered. It sickened him for a moment to even consider that Satan would use his vessel to defile the dead.

_You think so low of me, kiddo._

Tsking the Winchester inside his mind, Lucifer lifted his hips to push the pants down so that the underwear Sam wore was fully exposed. Clothing sometimes confused the angel; last time he interacted with God's latest creation, they were nude and exposed. It had been fun tainting their perception of themselves and creating a lineage of self-hatred for all humankind.

Leaning his head to the side, the fallen angel reached his hand underneath the waistband of the underwear and grabbed onto what he was sure humans called a dick. His father was a strange artist. How could He have created such beautiful masterpieces such as the Earth and nature, but then build such flawed, disgusting creatures as the humans?

Still, Lucifer felt a slight, pleasurable sensation when wrapping his fingers around the manhood. It was his understanding that not everyone had one of these and even those who did, could have one different looking than others. So strange. Were these creatures really worthy of God calling them superior to angels?

Inside, Sam braced himself. Was the Devil really planning on self-pleasure, in his body? This had to be a joke. _It's no joke, Sammy, just sit back and enjoy the ride._ He heard Lucifer lick inside his mind, the tone of his voice chilling the Winchester to the very core. Not even when he had been possessed by Meg had it felt so strange, so conflicting. Why was it that he felt terrified...yet safe at the same time?

_Because you and I are made for each other._

Lucifer smirked as he felt Sam shudder inside, beginning to stroke himself now that he had the boy's attention. It was an odd sensation and the Devil found himself now curious to this feeling. So unusual - self-pleasure was a much different thing as a human as opposed to as an angel. He hadn't realized how much the flesh meant to his Father's creatures, but apparently the body was everything to these hairless monkeys.

Still, Lucifer sat back in the seat and wrapped his fingers snugly around the hard cock, beginning to pull at the flesh in a manner that felt good. Harnessing a vessel's memories, he saw how sexuality was just a part of a human's DNA. These creatures simply knew from instinct what felt good and that they needed to perform these acts. And from looking within Sam's mind, it had been a while since he had spent some quality time with himself.

_Does this feel good, Sam?_

It did. Sam hated it. He was screaming inside; wanting to take the reigns of his own body and stop the Morning Star from doing this to him. Though not in control of his body, the Winchester could feel everything. Every stroke of his own hand, rubbing up and down on the stiff flesh. Working his body into a comfortable warmth, as even his hips began to rock gently.

Cooing gently, Lucifer hummed at the euphoric motion of moving the hand up and down. There was even a rhythm to it, an art. He found at certain strokes, he liked to let go of his pinky finger and then at others, he gripped tightly around the girth. He imagined that it was Sam that he was thrusting himself into, dripping thoughts into his vessel's mind of the two of them rocking back and forth in coital bliss.

Sam's soul twisted, as Lucifer grabbed tighter around the impressive manhood and began stroking at a more intense level. Not faster, but more powerful. They both could feel what was coming and the Devil knew there were mixed feelings in the Winchester. But, whether he liked it or not, it was going to be the angel who brought him to pleasure that afternoon.

Lucifer watched curiously, as hot liquid erupted from the tip of the manhood. Though he was feeling pleasure, the need to watch outweighed the physical sensation. The angel wanted Sam to watch and see that it was by Satan that he was brought to orgasm. That the tightening and graceful release was caused by the angel bringing it out of him.

As the two of them settled from the climax, Lucifer chortled and pulled his hand away from the sensitive staff. All it took was a wave for him to be cleaned up, lifting his hips to pull the denim jeans back up to his narrow hips. Inside, he could feel Sam filled with disgust and shame...and the need to be coddled.

Letting out a breathing laugh, Lucifer spoke out loud, "That was fun. I'll have to try it with someone else next time...your brother might do."


End file.
